Fairy Tail: Warmth
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: A lemony one shot based on the Gruvia moment from chapter 416 this week. it has the Jiraiya seal of approval. This is what i think and want to have happened after Gray told Juvia is warm. Please read and let me know what you think.


Fairy Tail: Warmth

Gray was embracing Juvia still crying, still grateful to her for saving his father from a fate worse than death itself. For the first time in what felt like forever he felt warmth. A certain kind of warmth that was special. Juvia was surprised as she still cried but was happy Gray was hugging her like this. She returned his embrace and let him cry into her busom. Gray then looked up to Juvia's face and into her eyes. The snow falling around them was really setting some kind of atmosphere as Gray without really think cupped her face.

"Gray-sama?" she called out as his face got closer and her heart beat faster and faster not believing this was happening thinking she's in one of her delusions again but soon as she felt his lips contact hers. "This is real!" She said in her thoughts as she instinctively embraced the kiss and their tongues began exploring each other. Gray for all his gripes and complaints about her in the past he no longer seemed to mind. Actually it'd be more precise to say something between them had begun to change during their battle with Tarturus. They separated for air as they breathed heavily.

"Juvia." Was all he said as he led her to his old house. It was half broken down but still stable enough to stand and sleep in for the night. Gray kept his old room useful enough for a nights rest. The two were now staring at each other and were naked. Juvia was actually feeling nervous. She dreamed of this moment but for it to actually be happening was an entirely different matter. She could help but cover up her breasts with her arms and kept her legs closed. Gray looked at her as her long blue hair flowed beautifully with the night sky that can be seen throw Gray's window. Gray kissed her again to calm her down as he grabbed her hands as he started going down and kissed her neck making Juvia moan.

"Hah, ahh Gray-sama." She said as he then went for her breasts and began to suck on them. Gray couldn't get enough of her taste as he let one of her hands go felt her legs. Juvia slowly fell on her back as Gray's hand slowly made it's way between her legs and began to finger her as his tongue swirled around her nipple. "Ahh! Hah! Ahh, ahh Gray-sama! Not there!" She moaned as gray could feel her warm fluids dripping and this wasn't even meant to be water magic joke. Gray could blood flowing into his dick and making it hard. When Gray stopped Juvia noticed how hard and big he actually is. Gray spread her legs open as he prepared to enter her. He rubbed his on her pussy since this would be his first time too.

"Juvia...I..."

"Gray-sama. It's okay. Juvia wants this. Juvia loves you with her heart." She told him to settle his worries and fears as she extended her hand and Gray interlocked his hand with hers. Gray then entered Juvia. "AHH!" Juvia yelled as she felt her hymen break and winced in pain. Gray kissed her as he kept his and Juvia's hands interlocked. He began to slowly thrust into her as Juvia moaned through their kiss and their tongues swirled around each other. Gray was picking up the pace and at the same time Juvia was wrapping her legs around his waist and moving her hips in sync with Gray. "Ahh ahh hah oh! Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" She moaned as her love was loving her back. Her dream had become reality.

"Crap! I'm gonna..." Gray groaned reaching his limit already.

"Inside! Release it inside Gray-sama!" Juvia moaned as she felt Gray release his sperm inside her. "So...warm...Gray-sama's babies...are flowing into Juvia." She mumbled as she arched her back from the orgasm she was feeling. Gray then wrapped his other arm around her waist and lifted her into a seated position. "Gray-sama?" She called out as she felt he hasn't gone limp yet. He was still completely hard inside her.

"Juvia I can't hold back anymore." He told her as he moved her hips up and down.

"Ahh! Hah Gray-sama! Not so...fast! Ahh hah ahh ahh!" She moaned. Despite what she said her body was giving the opposite reactions. She was tightening up on him especially after just cumming earlier. Gray was then sucking on her breasts again and out of reaction she wrapped her arms around his head. "More! More!" She moaned as she extended and flexed her legs from the orgasm she felt coming. "Ahh! Gray-sama!"

"Juvia! I'm gonna cum again!" He yelled as he released more semen inside of Juvia.

"AAAHHHH! More Babies...in Juvia's...baby room..." she mumbled since she orgasmed pretty hard. Gray was far from done and Juvia wanted more. She layed him on the floor and started riding on him as Gray massaged her breasts with his hands. Her breasts were surprisingly big, soft, and warm for him.

"Juvia!" He called out.

"Does it feel good Gray-sama?" She asked through her moans as she picked up her pace.

"Yeah. It feels great." He told as he winced feeling he was about to cum again.

"Ahh! Gray-sama...Gray-sama..." Juvia moaned as she went fast feeling she was about to cum again as Gray release his third shot of sperm into Juvia and it caused her to squirt as she orgasmed. Juvia was in complete bliss right now. Gray then recalled something Juvia asked for back on Tenrou island. He got her on all fours which had Juvia confused as he then thrusted into her from behind. "AHH! SO DEEP! GRAY-SAMA!" She moaned loudly as all of Gray's sperm was like a lubricant for him to easily go in and out of her. Her pussy was definitely overflowing with sperm. Gray was thrusting fast and hard in to her and it felt so good then Juvia winced in pain as she felt Gray spank her butt. "AHH! Gray-sama?" She called in confusion.

"You really are a perverted woman. Wanting to be spanked like this." Gray said as Juvia recalled asking before and Gray spanked her more as he thrusted into her.

"Ahh!"

"You're tightening up so much. Such a loose woman wants to be my woman." Gray said in a dominating tone. The reason he's doing this is to at least grant her one of her perverted requests. All the spanks hurt but felt good at the same time as Juvia started to drool with her moans.

"C...Cumming...again...Gray-shama..." She said as Gray grabbed her breasts and pinched the nipples as he moved her body as he thrusted faster and faster and both came again. Juvia had so much sperm inside her but Gray still had one more go in him as he then looked at her now red butt from all the spankings he gave. "Gray-sama?" She called as she felt him going into her other hole. "Ahh...Gray-sama...wait...Juvia...isn't mentally prepared for...ANAL! AAAAHHH!" she yelled at losing her anal virginity. Gray was so rough with her now as he thrusted from behind. The stings from the spankings and his thrusts were a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Your ass is as tight as your pussy." Gray told her as he continued his thrusts till he turned her around and layed her down while keeping her legs on his shoulders lifting her butt up as he thrusted deeper.

"AHH! hah ahh hah ahh! Juvia feels strange! Juvia is cumming again!" She moaned as she couldn't take anymore and started cumming constantly as she squirted again. "Too much! Gray-shama!" she moaned as Gray was going faster.

"Here comes my last shot!" Gray yelled as he pulled out and let Juvia suck on him to drink the rest of his sperm. She deep throated and let his sperm shoot down her throat and didn't let go of him till she drank it all. You can actually hear her gulping it all down as she slowly back off trying to savor his taste.

"Puahhh, Gray-sama...is so delicious..." She mumbled as Gray laid down next to her to sleep. Juvia was too worn out to say anything but happily slept in Grays arms and held him close and began to dream. Seeing her smile made Gray smile as he kissed her forehead and drifted to sleep. The following morning the two got cleaned up and dressed up in their clothes. Juvia wasn't sure what to say now since she wasn't sure if Gray just needed comfort. She was happy at least that it happened but that it's over was that really all there will be between them. She looked down at her hat thinking about it.

"Juvia." Juvia quickly turned around.

"Yes, Gray-sama." She replied.

"Thank you. For everything." He told her.

"Oh, umm you're welcome" she said.

"I mean it Juvia. Also I'm going to be training for awhile. I know I'm not strong enough yet but I want to get stronger to protect the people who matter most to me." He told her and Juvia took that as meaning the guild.

"Juvia...understands. Juvia hopes you'll be successful." She wanted to cry since even now he hasn't said the words but tried to stay strong since she promised to take care of Gray to his father.

"Hold on a minute before you go letting the water works out let me finish." Juvia looked at him and listened. "Yes I meant the guild but I also meant you especially. I want to protect you for all the days to come. Will you stay with me, Juvia?" Juvia looked at him in shock. Was this a proposal she wondered. Not caring because he just basically admitted she's important to him.

"Yes!" She yelled as she cried cause Gray finally accepted her feelings as Gray held her close and she cried in his chest. His heart was finally hers and hers was always his to take.

"It's okay. I'm letting you go." He told her. Juvia was happy she just cried her eyes out. The two finally made their way outside to go home as Juvia stuck close to Gray by holding his shoulder. Gray didn't mind her doing that anymore as they were both happy with each others company. It would take about two weeks to get back given how far they traveled. Upon their return they were surprised to hear Natsu was gone and would not return for a year. They saw how depressed Lucy was about this but not as shock as they heard Makarov say he was going to disband Fairy Tail. Seeing Lucy already depressed enough as it is he did something Natsu would likely do. "So that's it huh gramps!? We all go through one hell of battle and you say it's over for us!? Well in case you've forgotten not many of us have homes to go back to outside of here. Everything we've been through and done, you just wanna throw that away!? If you wanna step down cause you gave it all you had then we'll throw you parade! But if you're disbanding us cause it's easier this way than facing the challenges that will come our way then maybe you aren't the Guild Master we thought you were!" Gray yelled as everyone looked at Makarov determined to continue Fairy Tail with or without him. Mavis even smiled at how this generation of Fairy Tail was this strong. Lucy cried a little but was determine as everyone else to keep it together. Makarov sighed.

"Honestly. You kids are gonna be the death of me one day." He told them.

"But isn't that what makes Fairy Tail worthwhile." They turned to see Gildarts returning from his journey. "Come on old man you can't get rid of us that easily." Gildarts told him as he smirked. Makarov sighed in defeat since it was obvious no one was gonna leave the guild and everyone cheered. The guild was still staying now they just had to rebuild it...again but can also focus on making sure Lucy will be alright. But it became clear to everyone how Lucy feels about Natsu. After a month of getting her through her depression from losing Aquarius and Natsu disappearing from everyone she was getting better not to mention is now aware of her feelings for Natsu and as she told Erza and Juvia she's definitely gonna give the pink haired dragon slayer a piece of her mind upon his return home. Bisca laughed and told her to go get him girl. The biggest surprsie came when Juvia learned of her pregnancy. Gray was shock and had no idea what to do except that warm feeling came again and just told him it'll be alright. He did the right thing and married Juvia while taking jobs that would help with his training. During this exact moment as Gray took a moment to think of his now eight month pregnant wife. He smiled and looked forward to the birth of his son and Natsu's return.

The End.

Notes

This was something I wanted to do after reading chapter 416. I got me distracted from my usual work and I had some writers block over the course of last week. Any who tell me what you think of my first Gray x Juvia lemon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
